Trouble in Miami
by moonbluewolf
Summary: Dylan, Dean, and Sam are traveling to Miami to hunt down a demon...but what will happen when Dean meets four certain women who are friends with the love of his life? will they like him, or decide that there's a better catch for Dylan?
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble in Miami**

**Chapter 1: A Case...Finally!**

"Dylan, hey," Dean said, walking into the motel room, carrying a newspaper in his hand. Dylan finished tying her shoe, and stood as Dean came closer. He kissed her on the cheek. "Where's Sam? There's a new case I wanna check out," he said, grinning. Dylan noticed he seemed very excited about it, which was not surprising. Granted, it'd been awhile since they'd worked, but Dean loved the job, he loved being a hunter.

"He's in the bathroom. Where is the case?" she asked. He laid the paper on the bed, and took off his jacket, then sat at the table next to Dylan.

"It's in Miami, demons again," he said, rolling his eyes. Dylan also roller her eyes; it seemed all they ever dealt with were demons.

"Wait, did you say Miami?" she asked, a little excited and terrified at the same time. Dean propped his feet up on the desk, and nodded. Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"Dean, where have you been?" he asked his brother. Dean turned around to look at Sam.

"I went to get the paper, and to see how far it was to Miami once I had one," he replied, a prideful grin spreading across his face.

"I have friends in Miami, normal friends," Dylan said, worry etched on her face. She stood from the table, removing her cell phone from her back pocket of her jeans. "I'll be right back, guys. Dean, catch Sammy up on what you got," she said, walking away. Dylan stepped outside the room, closing the door behind her, and dialing Blanche's home phone number.

"Hello?" a female southern voice said.

"Hey Blanche, its me, Dylan," she answered, happily, wondering how long it'd been since she'd seen her friends.

"Hey, darlin, how are you doin?" Blanche replied. Dylan smiled.

"I'm good, I'm actually about to leave for Miami, and was thinking I'd pay you guys a visit; I have a couple of surprises for the four of you," Dylan replied, still smiling.

"That's great, how long til you get here?" Blanche asked, her voice full of excitement.

"From where I'm at, it'll take me all of tonight to get there depending on if I stop on the way," Dylan told her not sure of whether Dean would drive all night. "I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll bring my surprise with me," Dylan said.

"Okay, I'll let the girls know, and we'll see you tomorrow. Oh, darlin, we've missed you so much," Blanche said. Dylan's smile grew wider.

"I've missed you guys, too," Dylan replied. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Dylan closed her phone, and headed back to the motel room. Dean and Sam looked up from the laptop screen, noticing Dylan walking back in, smiling.

"What are you so cheery about all of a sudden?" Did you get in touch with your friends?" Dean asked. Dylan nodded, walking over to the table.

"Yes, I did. Strap on your party hat, Dean, tomorrow you are gonna meet the four craziest women in Miami," she told him, smiling, patting his shoulder.

"Do these friends of yours even know of your secret life as a hunter of the unnatural?" Dean asked, looking up at her.

"Both good questions, Dean, but we'll be staying at a motel like we do every other time, so they'll never find out; I wouldn't even consider paying them a visit if I thought there was a chance of them getting caught up in this," she told him, packing her bag, and zipping it up. She then picked it up, and set it by the door, then walked into the bathroom. Dean turned to Sam.

"I don't understand her sometimes, I don't understand women, in fact. How is they share everything? Sammy, you're more of a girl than I am, why don't you explain it to me?" he asked, grinning at his younger brother. Sam looked around, and picked up a pen, throwing it at Dean, who ducked and laughed. Dylan walked out of the bathroom, having had just put lotion on as she was rubbing her hands together.

"Dean, how far is it to Miami?" she asked him, curiously, wiping her hands on her jeans. Dean wore a confused expression on his face. He looked at Sam, then back at Dylan.

"I don't know, maybe six to seven hours; you want exact, you should ask the walking, talking, breathing GPS over there," he said, directing towards Sam. Sam looked up at Dean, his teeth clenched as he glared at his eldest brother. Dylan snorted at the brothers' sibling rivalry, and turned to Dean.

"Dean, look, I wanna tell Dorothy and the others about us and was wondering if you'd agree to meet them," she told him, her voice full of hope. He took the shotgun from under his pillow, and turned the safety on. "I want them to meet the guy I fell in love with, the one I wanna spend the rest of my life with," she said, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck. He sighed, and smiled at her.

"Well, as long as its not like meeting the parents, Dyl, I don't do parents. Never have, they give me the creeps," he said, faking a shiver. Dylan cracked a smile, and brushed a kiss across Dean's lips. "I do have one request, though, if you don't mind," he said. Dylan shrugged.

"Okay, shoot," she replied.

"This hunt is dangerous, Dylan, and as good of a hunter as I know you are, I'd prefer it if you sat this one out. Think of it this way, if anything goes wrong with your friends, you're there to protect them," he pointed out, placing his hands on her hips. Dylan thought it sounded reasonable enough, it sounded like a good enough plan, and Dylan knew Dean was only looking out for her, and she loved him for it. She nodded, smiling, and kissed Dean lightly, fully aware that they weren't alone. Dean smiled at his girlfriend, and brushed past her, picking up his own bag and beginning to pack. Sam stood from the table, sighing, and moved to the closet to remove the clothes he had hung there only four days before. Dylan smiled as she thought of how satisfied with her life she was. Granted, she could do without the monster fighting every week, but to Dylan, she had everything she could ever want: the perfect man, the perfect friends, freedom to live her life anyway she wanted, an adopted family that made her feel accepted, loved, and safe. For Dylan, life couldn't get any better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Golden Girls**

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the first motel they came to when they arrived in Miami. They moved into their room, unpacking the car of all the essentials. Dylan looked at Dean, and noticed that he looked nervous.

"Dean, what's the matter?" she asked, thinking maybe she already knew the answer. Dean glanced up at her.

"I'm nervous about meeting these friends of yours; demons I get, but people are crazy," he replied, a hint of panic in his voice. Dylan walked up to him, dropping the bag in her hands onto the bed. She took his hands in hers, and kissed him softly on the lips. He took his hands from hers, and wrapped his arms around her waist, tightly. She pulled back from the kiss, stroking his cheek.

"Feel better?" she asked him, grinning. He smiled at her, and nodded.

"You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that?" he asked. Dylan chuckled, and turned to go outside to the Impala's trunk. Sam had just shut the lid as Dylan got closer.

"Is that it, Sam?" she asked him, a small grin on her face. He nodded, his eyes squinting against the sunlight.

"Yea, that's it. Do you know where the nearest laundromat is? I wanna do a laundry run while we're here," he said. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll show you where its at on the way back to the motel later," she replied. Dylan was never one for teasing Sam, because he got enough of it from Dean for one, and she just didn't see herself that way. That was one of the tings Sam liked about her; she knew because he had told her that once. Dylan smiled at Sam, and turned to go back to the room, to find Dean placing his gun under his pillow where he usually kept it. Ge turned around, and saw Sam plop himself down on the bed, his arm over his eyes. Dylan couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy; that front passenger seat couldn't be easy to sleep in.

"Hey Sam," she said, tapping on his stomach. He looked over at her from under his arm. "You should take the backseat so you can lay down and take a nap," she told him. He smiled at her, gratefully.

"Thanks, Dylan, now are we going to see your friends?" he asked her, "I wanna meet these four women who make Dean nervous," he said, his eyes shifting from her to his brother. Dean rolled his eyes, and flipped the keys over in his hand.

"Alright, guys, you ready?" Dylan asked them, looking between the two brothers. Sam sat up off the bed, and yawned.

"Let's go," he said. Dylan patted his hand before standing and heading to the door, the brothers flanking her on both sides. Ir was a half hour drive to the girls' house, and Dylan's heart beat faster with excitement as the minutes ticked by. They pulled up into the driveway of the house that Dylan had visited so many times on her own. She'd missed the four of them, even Rose's St. Olaf stories. She got out of the car, and took in a deep breath; she couldn't believe how suddenly nervous she was. She took Dean's hand into her own as they walked towards the door.

"Dean, I hope you like cheesecake, they eat a lot of that in _this _house," she warned him, knocking on the front door. She held her breath and exhaled as the front door opened to reveal a short, elderly woman.

"Sophia," Dylan said, her voice sweeter than ever. She embraced Sophia, and noticed her daughter standing behind her, having had been sitting on the couch with a magazine. Sophia pulled back, and looked Dean and Sam up and down.

"Who are these two?" she asked. Dylan smiled at her. _Sophia hasn't changed, _she thought to herself.

"Hold on, Sophia, I'll get to that...Dorothy!" she called to Sophia's daughter, and embraced her tightly.

"Hello, sweetheart, how are you?" she asked in the same deep voice that Dylan remembered.

"I'm good, I've been so excited to see you guys," she told the tall woman. Dorothy smiled, and Dylan looked behind her to see Dean and Sam standing awkwardly by the door. "Dorothy, this is my boyfriend, Dean, and his brother, Sam. Meeting them is your first surprise, the second one will come later," Dylan explained. Just then, Blanche and Rose walked through the door that led to the kitchen.

"...because Rose, no man can resist my young, gorgeous body," Blanche was saying. _Blanche hasn't changed either, _Dylan thought.

"Dylan, honey, did you just get here?" Blanche asked, her southern accent standing out in the room. Dylan nodded, smiling at her and Rose, hugging them at the same time.

"Ooo, who are these gorgeous men in front of me?" she asked, spotting the nervous brothers. Dylan caught Dean's eye over Blanche's shoulder, and gave him a calming smile, and Dylan saw Dean's shoulders relax. Blanche accepted Dean's outreached hand. "I'm Blanche...Blanche Devereaux, and you are-"

"Taken," Dorothy said, cutting Blanche off. Blanche frowned as her ego took a minor hit, and then her face lit up with realization as she looked at Dylan, grinning widely. Dylan stepped up, and took Dean's hand in her own, interlacing their fingers together.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to my very own Prince Charming," she said, grinning. Rose stepped up, and stood next to Blanche and Dorothy.

"So, your name is Prince Charming, that's interesting," she said. Dylan shook her head, sighing. Dorothy and Blanche looked down, embarrassed.

"Rose, that's not his name, 'Prince Charming' was a metaphor. His name is Dean Winchester, and this," Dylan said, taking Sam by the hand, " is his younger brother, Sam," Dylan introduced, unable to hide the happiness she was feeling. Blanche took her by the hand, and led her to the hallway entry.

"Dylan, where did you find them? They are gorgeous," she said, a smile on her face. Dylan laughed.

"I didn't, they found me. I still have one more surprise for the four of you, I'll tell you at dinner tonight," Dylan said, a fresh feeling of excitement rushing through her.


End file.
